The present embodiments relate to a shoulder joint.
Medical equipment is used for patients, irrespective of their particular physical characteristics. The medical equipment carries out different examinations using one piece of equipment. The medical equipment is multipurpose. The equipment is designed to meet these requirements. An X-ray machine or a fluoroscopy machine, which obtain photographs, are examples of medical equipment. The medical equipment includes a device that is used for pushing away or compressing the fatty tissue of the patient under examination according to the examination or physical characteristics of the patient. An extension or arm is used, which is adapted to suit the equipment as required. The extension can move perpendicular to the surface on which the patient lies, so that vertical adjustment to suit the individual physical characteristics of the patient (e.g. obesity) is possible. The extension is moved in the vertical direction by mounting the extension on a movable carriage.